


Santa's not the only one coming!

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Day 2 of Kinkmas...just a little more Christmas smut!





	Santa's not the only one coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Candy canes and yes, there's candy cane vibes on Amazon ;) Chuck love research!

“Why is there a plastic candy cane that's vibrating on the tree?” asks Jack. Sam turns around and sure enough, there’s a red and white plastic candy cane vibrating. 

 

Jumping up from his chair, Sam grabs the offending decoration and starts down the hallway. “Dean’s playing a joke and it’s not funny,” says Sam before disappearing. Jack shrugs his shoulders and goes back to studying.

 

“Dean Winchester!” bellows Sam and nearly rips his brother's door off the hinges. What he sees makes him stop in his tracks. Dean’s got the damn candy cane thong on again. “Dammit Dean Winchester you can’t do this to me!” shouts Sam shaking the still vibrating candy cane.

 

“Good you brought it,” says Dean grabbing the fake candy. “Strip and on the bed,” orders Dean. 

 

Sam finds himself slipping off his flannel and toeing off his shoes. “12 days of Kinkmas?” asks Sam. “At this rate, we’ll be celebrating all year long,” Sam’s voice is muffled by the T-shirt being pulled over his head. Seconds later his jeans and undies hit the floor and Dean looks at his gorgeous little brother. 

 

“What’s wrong with celebrating Kinkmas all year long?” asks Dean. The candy cane thong is jutting out at an awkward angle but Dean looks like a sex god. Sam just sighs.

 

“What?” asks Dean.

 

“You’re a damn sex god,” Sam says before he can think.

 

“Well thanks, little bro, but your sex on legs.” Dean approaches his brother with the candy cane in one hand with a smile on his face. Running his fingers over the cuts just over Sam’s hips. “You’re my hoochie coochie man,” whispers Dean before leaning over to lay light kisses over Sam’s collarbone. Nipping down his chest, Dean licks and sucks on his nipple. Pulling off he gives attention to the other nipple.

 

“Bed, lover,” says Dean and Sam walks backward blindly. Dean steers him so his legs hit the bed and Sam lets himself fall down. Dean pulls off the red curved top of the candy cane and pulls out a vibrator. Shutting off the vibe, Dean drops it on the bed and reaches over to drop the container on the nightstand. Picking up lube, Dean looks over at Sam and Sam shifts so he can spread his long legs. 

 

“How could you ever think I’m a sex god? You should see yourself-miles of long, tan limbs and a golden body made for me to love. Damn, Sammy,” Dean trails off and after a second his eyes sweep from Sam’s cock to his eyes. Sam sees the love and adoration and want and desire in Dean’s eyes. 

 

Smiling, Sam says, “Get me ready, big brother.”

 

Dean dribbles a bit of lube on his fingers and warms it before running his fingers around Sam’s ring. It doesn’t take long before he’s got two fingers into his brother. Using his other hand, he grabs the vibe and slips it into his brother as he pulls his fingers out. 

 

“Dean,” growls Sam and his back bows. Dean keeps rubbing the vibe over his prostate. “De, De, De-please, love, please, please,” begs Sam. 

 

Dean pulls the vibe out and turns it off before dropping it on the floor. Easing inside his brother, Dean kisses Sam quickly. Then it’s game on and Dean pounds his brother into the mattress.

 

Sam’s writhing under him, begging and pleading, and Dean just keeps pounding away. Reaching one hand between them, it takes one stroke before Sam is arching up and his come splatters between them. With the tightness around Dean, he shakes his head and his orgasm washes over him. 

 

When Dean comes back to himself, he’s propped on elbows over his brother. They are both breathing heavy and they’re both sticky and sweaty. Dean eases out of his brother and rolls over.

 

“Seems like Santa isn’t the only one coming tonight,” Sam says. It takes Dean a second and then he’s laughing.

 

“Nope, Santa isn’t the only one coming."


End file.
